Recently, a feed system, such as a noncontact feed system and a wireless charging system, has been noticed, which supplies (transmits) power to consumer electronics (CE) devices such as a mobile phone and a portable music player in a noncontact manner. This enables charge of an electronic unit (secondary unit) only by placing the electronic unit on a charging tray (primary unit) instead of inserting or connecting a connector of a power supply unit, such as an AC adaptor, into or to the electronic unit. Specifically, this eliminates terminal connection between the electronic unit and the charging tray.
An electromagnetic-induction-type power supply is generally known as such noncontact power supply. In addition, a noncontact feed system has been recently noticed, which utilizes a method, called magnetic resonance method, based on an electromagnetic resonance phenomenon. Such a noncontact feed system is, for example, disclosed in NTL 1.